kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T.
Operation: R.E.C.R.U.I.T. is the ninth episode in the Season 5. Overview A kid named Bobby wants to join the KND, but has to go through various initiations in order to become a member, including getting a plate from Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's house and getting a saliva sample from the Crazy Old Cat Lady. Synopsis Bobby, a boy who is desperate to join the Kids Next Door, has sent over thirty videos of him demonstrating his fighting abilities in the hopes of receiving the chance of becoming an operative. After three weeks of waiting for a response after sending in his latest video in the mail, his computer interrupts his video game and asks him, "are u in?". After having a short conversation with his computer, it tells him to check on his parents downstairs, to which he merely finds them doing the dishes. Returning to his room, his door knocks, revealing as he opened it a letter and a map stating to meet the Kids Next Door to learn more of what his parents were actually doing, prompting Bobby to yell in triumph at finally receiving a response from them. Arriving at an old, abandoned treehouse, he wanders the upper floor and is introduced by Numbuh 2 and 4. Numbuh 4 explains that the old treehouse is now used for interrogating new members, to which Numbuh 2 scans Bobby for any spy gadgets on him and Numbuh 4 destroys what he perceives as a spy voice recorder. Numbuh 2 tells him that it was only a mere video game to which Numbuh 4 agrees. He merely enjoys trashing recruits' stuff. scanning Bobby for gadgets.]] Bobby excitedly asks if he is accepted into the Kids Next Door and Numbuh 2 smugly shakes his head, responding that Bobby has yet to meet him. They take Bobby into the next room, to find Numbuh 1 sitting in a lone armchair behind a spotlight with Numbuh 5 and 3 beside him. Numbuh 1 greets him calmly and commands him to sit on a small chair beneath the spotlight. Bobby complies nervously and Numbuh 3 and 5 appear beside him with lollipops, 3 with a cherry flavored one and 5 with a boysenberry one. He provides Bobby with a choice: taking the cherry lollipop would cause him to forget his memory of meeting with them and continuing to lead a normal life, whereas taking the boysenberry one will endow him with the secrets of the Kids Next Door and the chance to join their ranks. Bobby at first reaches for the cherry lollipop, but determinedly switches to the boysenberry, to which Numbuh 1 smiles and claims that he made an excellent choice. Bobby bites into the lollipop and reacts to the sour treat as Numbuh 2 activates his computer, coolly telling Bobby to brace himself for the ride. Numbuh 1 begins his monologue as the room turns white and images begin to appear. Numbuh 1 shows an image of Bobby's parents doing the dishes and explains that it is an undercover plot to take Bobby's saliva from his favorite plate and send it via dishwater to a large computer mainframe, which takes every child's saliva for their DNA to put into the computer. Through a series of continuing flash images, he reveals that the adults plan to use the saliva to create the perfect Delightfulized replica of every child, so parents would find it easier to control them. Bobby then wonders what would happen to the original kid and Numbuh 1 answers that because the replicas cannot survive long without a continuous supply of DNA, all original children will be captured and be forced to be milked for their saliva forever. Bobby is horrified at the knowledge. Desiring to stop it, he begs Numbuh 1 to allow him on the mission and Numbuh 1 gives him the location of where to find a suitable 'disk' which in actuality, is a plate. Bobby wonders why he can't just get a dish from his own house, to which Numbuh 4 angrily tells him not to question them. Numbuh 1 finally asks if he's "in or out?" to which Bobby nods, smirking. Reaching the location given to him, he sneaks into Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's house to steal a plate, only to get caught and attacked throughout the house, barely escaping with the dish. Burnt to a crisp, he produces the plate to Numbuh 2, 3 and 5 who were waiting outside for him and gleefully asks if he is in the Kids Next Door now. Numbuh 5 scoffs and tells him that anyone would be able to join if it was that easy. Giving him another assignment, she orders him to acquire adult saliva onto the plate in order to stick it into the mainframe to mess with the replicators. They send Bobby off to the Crazy Old Cat Lady's house disguised as a cat to obtain her saliva. Just as he succeeds with the mission, he accidentally steps on the tail of one of the many cats in the room, waking up the Crazy Old Cat Lady and is attacked by numerous cats. He finally manages to escape with severe cuts and a scratched up rear from trying to escape out the doggy door. Forced to fly up in pain from the attack, he falls back into Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's house and another battle ensues. Thoroughly exhausted, he returns to the abandoned treehouse to hand over the plate, desperately asking if he's finally joined their ranks. Numbuh 1 tells him not yet, as he is t o now venture to the main dishwasher computer and insert the dish into the mainframe in order to sabotage the new batch of replicas with adult DNA. Doing so would cause the whole system to crash. Numbuh 1 further encourages Bobby, informing him that he might be, "The one...", though he ends it by happily saying that Bobby would be in charge of all dish-related missions, much to Bobby's horror. Sneaking into Gallagher Elementary School's cafeteria, where it is the main source of where the computer is hidden, he navigates his way into the large dishwasher mainframe to add the plate into the appropriate rack. Just as he does so, the door begins to close and Bobby is trapped inside the dishwasher. Returning to the treehouse via a water pipe, he is disheveled and completely exhausted. Numbuh 5 presents Bobby with another mission and he explodes in frustration, revealing that it isn't worth the trouble of infiltrating the Kids Next Door and destroying it from the inside. Bobby's disguise is dissolved and the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain surfaces. They refuse to spy on them any longer, but claim that they'll be back, escaping from out of the window, in which falling and landing hard to the street below. Numbuhs 2, 4 and 5 laughs in triumph afterward and Numbuh 3 is pleasantly surprised at the Twins being in disguise all along. Numbuh 1 states that they knew it was them all along and Numbuh 4 shares that sentiment, exclaiming how the Twins fell for that "dishwasher mumbo-jumbo". Numbuh 1 suddenly grabs Numbuh 4's arm and seriously replies that it wasn't a lie. The lights suddenly go out abruptly and returns back on and Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 5 have all disappeared. Numbuh 4, now alone, nervously calls out to them, telling them not to mess around, but receives no answer. Trivia and Goofs *This episode contains many parodies of the movie The Matrix. #The red and blue lollipops Nigel offers Bobby are similar to the red and blue pills Morpheus offers to Neo. #The saliva milking plants parody the large Matrix machines. #Dialogue is heavily borrowed as well, from Numbuh 2's "...You haven't even met him yet.", and "Hang onto your heiny, kid, 'cause you're goin' for a ride.", to Numbuh 1's "You just might be...the one.". #Nigel informs Bobby of the microwave-clone-saliva-dishwasher conspiracy in a blank background. #When we first meet Numbuhs 3 and 5, both girls act like Trinity does, with some minor differences in attitude. #When bobby is playing on his computer, he gets a message from it like Neo does in the Matrix. *Bobby turning out to be a robot could hint at Terminator and several other cyborg movies. *That plot twist is leaking with holes because how could Bobby have DNA and a solid background if he doesn't exist? *Nigel tells Numbuh 3 that he knew of Bobby's secret. If he knew that Bobby ate the boysenberry candy for diabolical purposes, then why didn't he prevent him from eating it? And if Nigel knew, why was he so cordial to Bobby in the first place? *After Bobby chooses the boysenberry candy, while Nigel is explaining Bobby's mission, we see Numbuh 3 off to the side, eating the cherry candy. If the cherry candy truly DOES make you forget about the Kids Next Door, and would have erased Bobby's memory of the meeting, wouldn't the same happen to Numbuh 3? *This is the second and last appearance of the Interesting Twins From Beneath the Mountain. R.E.C.R.U.I.T.